One Moment of Hesitation
by Ghost. Zer0
Summary: It was only a brief moment, and in that moment he had everything he cried his heart out but he will never get it back. Because He let it slip from his fingers. He let her slip form his fingers. Now he regretted every wrong he did. But all is too late. join Oliver in his story of hesitation. Disclaimer i do not own Ghost Hunt.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt

That one moment of hesitation cost him everything that's left of him.

Chapter 1 Visions and Ultimate Annoyance

It has been about 2 years since Oliver Davis had returned to England, after he has successfully recovered his dear brother body. Half a year of grieving and, the rest he had returned to his stoic front and continued to what he does best, Ghost Hunting and researching. All seems to had been returned to it normality before he had left for Japan the only difference is that Gene was put to rest, but unknowingly to him, it was not but normal.

During in one of his lectures, he had only close his eyes for a moment but that moment would seem like ages to him. During that time he had seen a vision, which had confused him because he had not touched anything that did not belong to him, or did he?.

 _What the hell is this! I'm very sure I didn't touch anything!_

 _The vision:_

 _It was blurry, its was slow very slow. Knowing that he is seeing somebody memories he braces himself for whatever he's about to see. He could see that he was walking down a familiar path, then he stopped, looking up to a familiar building recalling the building to be former SPR's office. He felt a small tear left his eyes. Then he could feel some words being muttered out but can't be heard. After that he walked away it took like forever, then he reached a paved road, then he stops for a brief moment then it all became white._

 _It seems that I have been stressing myself out lately I need a a case to relieve myself of this unwanted feeling. I haven't been in one in sometime and this vision must be my calling to take case or else I'd lose my sanity._

After seeing that vision what confused him even more is that he does not feel tired, and it seems his PK did not activate during that time. Since he's Pk did not activate he came to a conclusion he was just stressed out. Little did he know Gene was watching holding a sad face tilting his head down before disappearing muttering the words...

 _Dear brother if you don't realize what that vision is, you will regret it later._

 _A few days later inside Oliver's office._

 _Dammit! None of this cases are interesting! Just some hoaxes, and joke made by people why can't I find any cases like the ones in Japan!_

Hearing his office doors open he said something that he had never said in almost 2 years stunning both him and the man at the doorway.

 _MAI TEA!_

Realizing what he just said he pinched the bridge of his nose and sigh I annoyance. Lin who was at the door was stunned as well then smirked at his bosses reaction.

 _(looks like the I miss you effect is starting to seep in my cold and idiotic boss)_

To make things worse Lin does something that would totally push his boss close to the edge.

 _Lin: Noll are you feeling alright? If you want to go back to Japan and see our old friends. I could book a flight. You could use..._

 _Oliver: NO! I do not want to go back there ever again! And what do you want? It seems you have other business to discuss I believe._

 _Lin: Hmm Ok then but what about Mai?_

 _Oliver: What about her?!_

 _Lin: Well you did just ordered her to get tea like you used to..._

 _Oliver: Enough of that! I was just recalling a case we took in Japan._

 _Lin: Oh is it the time when you both fell in a sewer, or when the floor above the Nurse office was about to turn Mai into a waffle or …..._

BANG! Oliver slammed his fist on his table silencing THE MAN! While shooting his well know death glare at THE MAN.

 _Oliver: Enough of that! I believe that you didn't came here to talk about the past!_

 _Lin: Oh look whose talking, I believe you're the one who started it NARU._

 _Oliver: LIN!_

 _Lin: Alright. I just came here to inform you take "WE!" Are going to back to Japan to reopen SPR. It seems your father have seen the benefit it has by opening a branch there. And your father wants you to look after it. Seeing that your mood had "IMPROVED POSITIVELY" during your stay there._

Oliver looked stunned at the moment.

 _Oliver: Does Madoka have something to do with this?! And NO I won't go back there!_

 _Lin: Well Yes and No. And also WE will go back there whether you like it or not. It's not my orders._

Lin said before closing the door. Leaving the stunned and annoyed Naru to accept his defeat.

While on the other side of the door, Lin wore are smirk on his face listening to his boss cursing to his brains out.

Chapter End!

Hope you like it. And please leave a review.


End file.
